


the press conference

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Press and Tabloids, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Marco Reus is your boyfriend and he is at a press conference where someone ask him how was it to don’t be a part of the national team in Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the press conference

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, it's not my mother tongue.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Imagine Marco Reus is your boyfriend and he is at a press conference where someone ask him how was it to don’t be a part of the national team in Brazil.

Journalist: What do you feel about seeing all your teammates playing the World Cup in Brazil and you, you are in Germany because of an injury?

Marco Reus: Obviously I was really sad it was my dream. Being a part of the national team is always a pleasure.

I knew I had a chance to go to Brazil and this was all shut down a few days before the departure. When I felt that I can't get up and continue the match it was horrible, my whole world crumbled down.

Everything was going wrong, all my pains to be in the national team were crashed down.

I was under.

During the journey to the hospital, in the car I was crying. It was like everything was finished for me.

Seeing the team leaving Germany to Brazil wasn't easy.

I was unbearable and odious.

But thanks to my family this event wasn't really like heaven.

They make me feel better.

I really want to thanks my family, without them I'm nothing and especially my girlfriend, because she is just amazing and I don't know what I could be without her.

And because she learnt me that I am going to be dad and that's the best news I ever had in my life.

At this moment I realize that it was nothing to miss the world cup because family is the most important things in the world.


End file.
